


Mr. Egbert and the Amazing Trapeze Girl

by alesofthephilosopherstoned



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, but yet again we have no romantic pairings, huh, i wrote something that wasnt striders, im just as suprised as you are, mild sadstuck, oh hey will you look at that, sometimes i wonder if you hit the enter bar often enough if that makes something poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesofthephilosopherstoned/pseuds/alesofthephilosopherstoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wrote this one out real quick with a prompt on skype:<br/>"how did johns dad get banned from cirque du soleil?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Egbert and the Amazing Trapeze Girl

the beautiful trapeze girl, flying through the air with astounding grace.

 and you

a nobody businessman at the circus

yet your eyes met

and there was something more there

you snuck to the very back where the trailers were kept

you asked for her number

and you talked

you talked for hours.

your phone bill inflated but you didnt care

you loved hearing her voice say your name

and you saw all her shows

all of them. within 5 states of your own.

you loved her. and she loved you. and you made love.

and one day the news came

"im pregnant" she said with the voice youd grow to love so very much.

her voice tinted over with worry “they wont let me preform anymore, say its too dangerous”

"you can stay with me" and she did.

it was downright domestic.

and you preposed

and she said, with tears in her eyes and your child within, she said “yes”

you became mr.egbert

she had a lovely baby boy

and no career

a new young acrobatist took her place as the star of the show, of course you only hear it through the grapevine; you werent allowed in anymore

"i cant have you making my girls worthless!" the ring director spat angrily in your face

but it didnt matter. she was with you. here. now.

and then

she wasnt

she got back in shape and joined the circus

"i love you mr. egbert, but without the tents and the crowds and the costumes i cant go on living"

 and so you let her go.

because if you love someone you should let them go. and if they return theyre yours.

she didnt.

she still hasnt.

but the boy’s kept you company

his beautiful blue eyes were from his mother as well as his raven feather hair

and you baked cake because she loved it

and you loved that boy

and he loved you

but it wasnt the same

you still think about the circus sometimes

and how much youd like to go. just to see if shes still there. just to see if she still recognises you. the young businessman she didnt really love.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im not updating the stridercest fic but writersblock has been a killer as well as spending time with family on vacation. i know this doesnt make up for eventual strider smut but i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
